The Twins
by Butterfly pii
Summary: Kisah singkat tentang Ash, Eiji, dan 2 bayi kembar yang mereka adopsi. Hope you like it


A/N: Banana Fish merupakan hak cipta Akimi Yoshida

**The Twins**

**Genre: General, family**

**Rating: T**

**Chara: Ash x Eiji**

2 bulan yang lalu, Ash dan aku mengadopsi bayi kembar. Awal mula aku menemukan mereka yakni ketika aku membuang sampah, lalu tak sengaja melihat bayi-bayi malang ini dibuang. Kenapa semakin banyak orang tua yang tega membuang anaknya sendiri? Kejam! Sebelum membawa mereka pulang, ada seorang lansia mengatakan padaku bahwa alasan mereka dibuang karena mereka ODHA (Orang dengan HIV/AIDS). Kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat penyakit HIV/AIDS. Sudah 10 keluarga yang menolak bayi-bayi malang ini, karena mereka tidak mau tertular HIV/AIDS.

"Anak muda, tolong rawatlah bayi kembar ini dengan baik. Bagiku mereka tidak berdosa, seperti bayi-bayi lainnya. Aku percaya mereka tidak akan menularkan penyakit HIV/AIDS padamu. Sesungguhnya aku ingin sekali merawat mereka, tapi tubuhku sudah tidak kuat menggendong bayi. Aku sudah terlalu tua."

Akhirnya aku membawa pulang dan merawat bayi kembar tersebut. Karena mereka belum memiliki nama, aku menamakan mereka Jean dan John. Awalnya Ash menatap wajahku cemberut karena tidak ingin merawat Jean dan John. Namun setelah aku menjelaskan kejadiannya, tangis Ash pecah setelah mendengar bayi kembar ini kehilangan orang tuanya. Aku sodorkan sapu tangan untuk menghapus air mata Ash.

Yang paling merepotkan dalam mengurus bayi adalah mengganti popok. Eiji dikencingi oleh Jean. Kedua kakinya yang mungil tidak mau diam. Namun Eiji tetap sabar merawat malaikat kecil itu. Selesai mengganti popok, Eiji keluar pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli makanan bayi dan beberapa baju untuk mereka.

"Mama pulang," kata Eiji sambil membawa barang belanjaan. "Saatnya makan siang untuk dua jagoan mama."

"Astaga, kenapa kau malah menganggap dirimu mama? Kamu kan bukan wanita." gumam Ash penuh rasa malu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku menyukai ini."

Usai makan siang, Sing dan Shorter datang berkunjung untuk melihat Jean dan John. Sing membawa mainan untuk mereka. Shorter mencoba untuk menghibur dengan membuat wajah konyol, namun mereka menangis. Hal itu membuat Shorter sedih. Namun Shorter tidak menyerah. Kini ia mencoba memotret Jean dan John dengan kamera digital miliknya, dan... berhasil! Si kembar sadar kamera dan mulai berpose dengan tingkah menggemaskan. Selesai memotret Shorter langsung mencetak foto-foto mereka ke tempat cuci cetak foto terdekat.

"Aku sudah mencetak foto-foto si kembar. Kalian tidak usah membayarnya. Anggap saja hadiah dariku."

"Uwaaah... Terima kasih, Shorter!" jawab Eiji sumringah. "Padahal aku hanya memberimu 2 bungkus besar keripik kentang sebagai kado ultah tahun lalu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku suka. Rasanya enak sekali." ujar Shorter. "Kado ultah kan tidak harus dalam berbentuk barang atau mahal."

"Syukurlahhh..." Eiji menitikkan air matanya karena bahagia.

"Kalau gitu aku dan Sing pulang dulu. Daah!"

"Daah!" Eiji melambaikan tangan kepada mereka. "Kapan-kapan main kesini lagi, ya!"

Keesokan harinya Eiji dan Ash membawa si kembar jalan-jalan ke taman. Beberapa orang yang berkunjung ke taman kebingungan. Ditambah lagi mereka tampak seperti pasutri (pasangan suami istri), namun sesama jenis. Mereka bergumam bagaimana bisa Eiji dan Ash memiliki anak kembar. Namun Eiji dan Ash tidak memedulikan gurauan orang-orang di sekitar. Mereka tetap menikmati sejuknya udara pagi.

"Kalian senang, anak-anak?" tanya Ash. Si kembar tertawa riang, pertanda mereka sangat senang.

Sambil jalan santai, Ash mengenalkan mereka jenis-jenis tumbuhan dan hewan yang ada di taman. Betapa kagumnya Eiji pada Ash. Ash merupakan sosok suami yang cerdas, cekatan, dan selalu waspada saat ia dalam bahaya. Eiji berharap si kembar tumbuh dengan baik dan selalu hidup bahagia tanpa kerusuhan seperti yang ia dan Ash alami dulu. Satu jam kemudian mereka kembali ke rumah dengan selamat.

THE END

A/N: Jadi fanfic ini terinspirasi dari hari AIDS sedunia yang jatuh pada tanggal 1 Desember dan berita tentang bayi yang ditolak oleh 10 keluarga karena penyakit AIDS. Senang sekali bisa membuat fanfic Banana Fish untuk pertama kalinya. Kuucapkan terima kasih kepada Alfredo, salah satu teman di FB, karena secara tidak langsung telah memberikanku ide untuk menulis fanfic. Dan untuk Atma Venusia, semoga kamu menyukai fanfic singkat ini ^^


End file.
